


after the show

by jj_72



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_72/pseuds/jj_72
Summary: More fan fiction, this is not real.Richard has just came off stage and can't wait to get his hands on his wife.





	

The show was almost over.   
She could hear the screams of the crowd getting lower and the hustle of the fans leaving the venue.  
Moments later the door to the dressing room opened and he walked in.   
He was covered in sweat, make up down his face. This was more than enough to get her pulse racing.   
“Good show? “ she asked.  
He grins and stalks towards her.  
“Better show right here. “  
“Take your hair down. “ he says softly as he approaches.  
Without hesitation she pulls out her hair clip and reaches up for his face, pulling him closer, claiming his mouth.  
“I’ve missed you. “ she breathes.  
“I missed you too, I need to shower, come. “   
She takes his hand, smiling up at him, he kisses her hard and fast.   
Smack!   
“ow! “ she yelps as his hand rubs her ass where he has just spanked her.  
“Shower, now. “ he whispers in her ear.  
In the bathroom he slowly peels of her dress, kneading her ass while kissing her exposed neck. He reaches up, unhooks her bra and throws it towards her abandoned dress.  
“You have such beautiful breasts. “ he says, taking her exposed nipple in his mouth.  
Slowly he circles his tongue around and around.   
A small moan escapes her mouth as her hands fist in his hair.   
Suddenly he pulls back and gazes at her as he reaches for his belt and ever so slowly unbuckles it and pops the button of his trousers. His eyes never leaving her.  
Carefully she reaches forward and grabs his crotch; he takes a sharp breath and watches her as she slowly lowers his zipper and tugs his trousers down.  
“What will you do now? “ he asks.  
“Well Mr Kruspe I’m rather hungry and I have a craving for you. “ she smiles at him and sinks to her knees, pulling his boxers down as she goes, freeing his ever growing cock.  
Grabbing him with her hand she pulls him closer and closes her mouth around his impressive member.  
He tastes divine with a heady mix of sweat.  
His breathing is harsh as he holds her hair aside with one hand and the other grasping the side of the sink.  
“I’m going to come in your mouth if you don’t stop. “ he pants  
A shy smile creeps across her face as she slowly gets to her feet.   
His breathing slowly steadies as he pulls her close. His hands circle her waist and tug at her laced panties, without hesitation he pierces his thumbs through her panties and rips them off her.  
He turns her to face away from him, pulling her back close to his front.  
“I love you so much. “ he whispers in her ear while oh so slowly sinking his middle finger deep inside her. She moans pushing her ass into his crotch.  
He continues his slow torture, holding her tight against him, slowly he slips in another finger, then another, circling inside her, making her so wet at the mercy of just three fingers.   
“Buck dich. “ he says, knowing fine well her German was poor.  
Grinning from ear to ear she gently bends over grasping the sides of the oversized bathtub. His fingers never stopping their in, out, circle torture.  
He drops to his knees behind her kissing her very exposed ass.  
With his free hand he spreads her legs wide and spanks her hard.  
She cant hold in her moans anymore, she is so close.  
Gently he spreads her cheeks are circles her anus with his tongue, its all getting too much and she is ready to explode.  
One by one he pulls his fingers out of her dripping wet vagina and work their way round to her anus, slowly he inserts the first finger into her ass.  
“Richard please. “ she begs, body full of desire.  
“please what? “ he replies with a wicked grin on his face.  
“ahhh! “ she cries out as he inserts his second finger.  
Reaching over to his bag, he pull out a bottle of lube. Showing her, she grins.  
He slowly drips the oil all over her ass, two fingers still inside slowly thrusting in and out.  
He stands pulling out sharply, almost enough to set her over the edge.  
Placing his hands on each of her hips he slowly sinks his cock into her oiled ass.  
Reaching round circles his fingers around her clit over and over, thrusting hard into her ass.   
She cries out in pleasure as her orgasm rips through her. Over and over, but he doesn’t stop his rhythm.   
“Let me hear you baby. “ he hisses while thrusting two fingers deep inside her pulsing vagina.  
Her orgasm continues; overpowering all her senses.  
“Ahh! Yes! “ he moans as he finds his release deep inside her ass.   
Slowly they slide to the floor, she opens her eyes and smiles up at him.  
“I thought you were going for a shower? “ she smirks at him, while gently tugging at his chest hair.  
He kisses the top of her head, and makes a move to stand. Helping her to her feet he turns on the shower and climbs in, pulling her in beside him.  
“Well Mrs Kruspe I needed to get you all dirty to join me in the shower. “  
She pulls him close and kisses him hard.  
After a long shower, he pulls back the covers of the bed and climbs in offering her his hand, she takes it and curls up beside him.  
“Goodnight. “ she says.  
“oh I’m not done with you yet dear wife. “ he says while his hand creeps up her body, under her nightdress and tugs hard on her nipple.  
“mmmm” she purrs   
Falling deep into another sexual trance.

The end.


End file.
